The Morning After
by Archimedes III
Summary: One year after Vergil tried to resurrect the demon world, Dante is feeling a little down. After he gets a surprise phone call from Lady, they agree to go out together and unwind a bit over at Bobby's Cellar. DxL If you read it, you might as well review it
1. Happy Anniversary

**A/N: Ok, so there is really only one reason why I am writing this, and it is because there are simply not enough DantexLady parings here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I got nothing against Trish, I just don't see how someone could date (let alone have children with OO) a person that looks exactly like their own mother. That is just freaking creepy. So here I am writing a fic about the only paring that matters; DxL.**

**And without further ado, I give you. . .**

Chapter one: Happy Anniversary

The moon shone brightly through the dingy shades of his office window, pale blue rays slithered through the swirling dust in the air as it fell in pools onto the practically rotten wooden floor. The night was quiet, like it had been for the last couple of days, as if the entire world was just sitting there, holding it's breath. He knew what it was though, he knew what day tomorrow was. And he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for it. He clenched his teeth and in his boots his toes curled; he tried with all of his demoniacally endowed might to control his emotions. He had once convinced himself that being a half devil, he should never have a reason to cry, never have a reason to be weak. It was funny, really, when he thought about it. It was _him _after all that always used to tell him to suck it up and not cry all the time. The object of his seemingly eternal sorrow.

His one and only twin brother Vergil.

And tomorrow would be exactly one year since the day he saw his brother literally fall into hell, never to be seen again. At least that's what it looked like to him. Vergil always was a stubborn bastard. Dante chuckled to himself at the thought. He sat at his desk, normally for once, both feet planted firmly on the ground instead of laying lazily on top of his desk. He let his head fall into one hand as he sighed deeply, moving to let his free hand fall against the blood stained fingerless glove that sat at one corner of his desk. He didn't actually have anything to act as a memento of that particular time, other than the devil arms he acquired and this glove. Nothing else really mattered, not to him. Memories were best kept in your mind anyway.

Sitting back in his chair he looked at his clock, it was approaching midnight. He briefly entertained the idea of doing something_ special_ for the occasion, but ultimately decided against it. He didn't want to dwell on the past, nothing good ever came from that. He wasn't sure how long he would actually live, possessing devils blood, but the last thing he wanted was to be tormented by a painful past for the rest of his years, however long or short lived they may be. He thought it would be better if he just slept the whole day through, not taking on any missions, not doing anything at all, just one big day off from living life. But he couldn't bring himself to do that either. If there were demons floating around somewhere then he couldn't just slack off, he had made a promise after all, swore on his mother's grave, that he would not rest until he had hunted them all down, rid the earth of any and all demonic presences, eventually, even his own.

With a grunt he pushed himself from his chair and began to walk towards the front door, his hand just touched the handle when his phone rang. Instinctively he froze and contemplated not answering, it was drastically after business hours after all. As the phone rang a second and third time he opted to just let it ring out. He took his trademark long red coat from the rack before quickly throwing it on his body and then proceeded out of his shop, but before he closed the door, he was again halted by the piercing sound of his phone ringing. Persistent, whoever it was. Coming back into his shop he quickly closed the gap from the door to his desk and gingerly picked up the phone, not giving the person a chance to respond he muttered a quick, "Sorry we're closed, try again tomorrow." before he tossed it back at the receiver. However before it reached its mark, the voice on the other end cause him to fumble it back into his hand.

"Dante! Wait!" He could hardly believe who that voice belonged to.

"Lady? That you?" He asked into the phone. Although they had vowed to work together, and they did on a few rare occasions, they had eventually stopped collaborating. It wasn't that they had just lost contact, but they always seemed to clash while out in the field doing their due. Dante would always just shrug it off, but Lady had, apparently, gotten fed up with it and opted to go in solo, only ever asking for his assistance, she was sure never to use the word help, whenever she had to. But even then, she had at least enough common decency to not call a man at the unholy hour of- - he looked to his clock- - twelve after twelve. So naturally he was a little curious.

He could hear her chuckle softly on the other end. "Yeah. . .I thought you weren't going to pick up." She laughed weakly again.

Dante nodded more to himself in an act of concentration, then to Lady, who couldn't even see the act. "Yeah, well, most people would be asleep about now."

"Oh!" Lady sounded surprised, almost embarrassed. "If you were asleep, I guess I could, you know, just call back another time. . ."

Now it was Dante's turn to laugh. "Relax, I was wide awake, though you caught me just before I left out for a few, lucky you." He said in such a way that she could _hear _his cheesy grin. And he almost felt her roll her eyes in response.

"Don't flatter yourself, Dante." She rebuked.

"Yeah, I got you to do that for me, right?" He said with a smile, which only broadened when he earned a sweet little laugh from Lady in response.

"Please, anyway, where were you headed this late at night?" She asked.

"It's not late at night, it's early in the morning." He corrected her.

"Yeah whatever, where were you going this _early _then?" Said Lady with a little more curiosity in her voice than she intended to have there.

"A bar." Was all the answer she got in return. He had planned to get in a few rounds before the day started, granted, not the smartest thing to do, but hey, he'd rather go through that day at least partially hammered than fully sober. It was just one of those days, he supposed. Lady was silent on the other end and he had a sneaking suspicion that she was nodding at what he said, in understanding. For about a full minute they just sat there in borderline awkward silence, until Dante simply couldn't stand it any more. "Say, what are you doing now? Wanna come with?"

Lady's reply was instantaneous. "Sure, I'd like that."

Dante, again nodded to himself. "Okay, so I'll see you in. . ." He trailed off letting her fill in the blank on her own.

"I guess I'll be there in ten."

Dante once again looked to his clock. "Okay then, I'm clocking you babe." Earning another laugh from Lady they said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Lady made her way from her cozy little bed towards her humble wardrobe. For some odd reason, she couldn't get the smile off of her face. It wasn't that she was particularly happy that she would be spending a little time with the white haired devil hunter. She had just been restless for the last couple of days, or so she had convinced herself. Being honest with herself though, she knew what it was that was getting at her, like a tiny bug eating away at her from the inside. In only a few more hours it would be approximately one year from the day she had killed her father. Oddly enough, though, she felt this strange sensation in the pit of her gut, like a giant block of ice was embedded where her stomach should be. She didn't want to name it, because if she did, she was sure it would be something akin to guilt, and as far as she knew, she had absolutely nothing to be guilty about.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her muddled mind, her hair bobbing back and forth wildly as she did. She snatched a few items out of her closet and threw them onto her bed as she silently debated on what she should wear. She pondered there for only a few seconds before realizing that she was going to a bar, and not only that, she was going to a bar with Dante. Suddenly she felt silly for thinking too much into this, almost as if it were an actual date with someone that was actually date-able, which Dante obviously was not. Sure he was handsome enough, and sure he had a great body, and sure he was as charming as the came, and sure. . .wait, this wasn't helping. In short, Lady saw Dante as nothing more than a grown child, not very mature, and had an ego big enough for the both of them.

Besides, she wasn't one to bother with one-sided romances, or any romances for that matter. She didn't really know much about his love life, but she knew enough about him to come to the conclusion that he though of himself as a lady killer, never one to settle for one girl for too long. After only a moment longer in thought she picked out anything, which happened to be a pair of form fitting black Capri pants and a red button up top, leaving the first two buttons undone. Although she didn't think she'd actually need it, she went ahead and equipped a side holster for one of her hand guns. She knew Dante wouldn't leave his guns at home, and she didn't want to be caught at a disadvantage, or maybe she just wanted to see if she could shoot him again. There was something so satisfying about shooting someone for no good reason, because you knew it wouldn't kill them.

As she walked out of her small one bed room apartment, grabbing a light jacket as she did, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious, nervous. . .giddy perhaps? She took in a few quick shallow breaths as she walked down the stairs of the cramped complex, trying to bring herself to a sense of calm once more. As soon as she exited the building she took a few nice deep breaths of fresh air, before making her way over to where she kept her _new _fully pimped out motor-cycle, the old one having been destroyed by the very person she was going to see at the moment. Though she had, grudgingly, forgiven him when he presented her with a brand new one only a few weeks later. As soon as she got it, she had wasted no time in souping it up, making it the best it could possibly be, and a little better if that were even possible. Her new bike was the all new, not even released Honda EVO6 Concept, rumored to be one of only two in existence, hell on wheels. Her modifications included the NO2 overdrive turbo system, which made this already monstrous vehicle fast enough to break the sound barrier, an enhanced breaking and shock system, and her favorite part, a glossy cherry red finish, complete with hot pink speed stripes along both sides. Truly her pride and joy.

She straddled the bike, stroking the handle bars as she purred at it lovingly, she didn't give a damn how creepy she might have looked, when her baby was involved, nothing was ridiculous enough. After only a few more seconds of cooing, she put the key into the ignition, placed her helmet on her head, and took off at a speed she was sure would land her in jail if she were caught. But, of course, she was too good to get caught.

* * *

After his call with Lady, Dante had sat at his desk and waited, more relaxed than he was earlier. Though he would absolutely die before he admitted it out loud, he was actually looking forward to this little outing all of a sudden. He had suddenly realized that he and Lady hadn't actually spoken with each other in a little over three months, and hadn't seen each other face to face even longer, so this was definitely something to look forward to. He smiled to himself when he thought about Lady, she was really something. She was smart, clever enough to go toe to toe with Dante in a battle of insults and occasionally come out on top. Despite all the scars she bore on her body, she still retained all of her natural beauty, natural, because she never wore make up, always preferring to wear her face the way it was given to her, that was something Dante could respect. It was a shame that she had a stick surgically grafted up her ass, though. She would actually make a decent girlfriend if she could shake that thing. Dante laugh as he thought of the hypocrisy of Lady being, well, a lady.

Though as he thought about it, he never really was the type of guy to go for the _pretty-little-lady _facade before. Girls that required more maintenance than he did, was not something he could tolerate in this lifetime. It's wasn't like he was interested in Lady in _that _way, but from all the girls he had ever known, she was the only one he would have ever even gave a second thought to. They just 'clicked' a certain way together.

So caught in his thoughts he barely registered the sound of the, surprisingly, silent purr of a rapidly approaching motorcycle. He glanced at his clock for the fourth time in half an hour. 12:22 AM. Dante nodded, moderately impressed. "So, she got here in eight? Not bad, not bad at all." He mumbled to himself as he heard the engine cut. A moment later, his front door opened to reveal the very person he had been thinking about. "Long time no see, eh, Lady?" He said, trademark grin plastered on his face. She returned the smile.

"I suppose so." She looked around at his 'office' space and frowned. "Do you ever clean this place?" She looked at a strikingly familiar pizza box laying in the corner, long forgotten. "And I'm pretty sure thats been there since the last time I was here. . ."

Dante rolled his eye. "Not." Although it was possible that it was, he had never been much for putting any effort into cleaning, he was at least sixty percent sure that that was not there for three or more months. "What kinda guy do you take me for?" He winked at her, and just as he predicted she would, she rolled her eyes in response.

"You haven't changed at all, Dante." She chuckled with a shake of her head.

Dante rose from his seat behind his desk and picked up ebony and ivory before he began to twirl them on his fingers idly. "You know you love it." He said as he stuffed his guns into the custom fitted holsters strapped to his back.

"Whatever." Lady said, suddenly feeling 'bare' without Kalina Ann on her back. "Where are we going anyway?" Lady asked, wanting to bring the conversation away from Dante.

"To. A. Bar." Dante said slowly, pronouncing each syllable with extra emphasis. He knew what she meant, but it had been awhile since he got to mess with her like this. It was nice after so long. As he watched her glare at him, he offered another of his cheesy grins as he explained. "Where going to Bob's."

Lady raised an eyebrow at him. "Bob's?"

Dante gaped at her. "You don't know Bob's?" At her blank stare he only shook his head. "Bobby's Cellar?" Another blank stare. "Jeez Lady, and here you are calling yourself a demon hunter, and you've never even been to Bob's. That's just sad. . ."

"Shut up! So I've never been to some bar you frequent, big deal. With you slaking off all the time I have to pick up after you. _Someone _has to hunt down the demons you know?!"

Dante snorted and walked to his door. "Whatever, Lady. Let's go." After they walked out of his shop, Lady began to make her way over to her bike, but Dante stopped her. "Leave it, we're not going that far. Besides, the people we might run into _will _try to take your shit. Especially if it's nice."

"Like I'd let someone steal my bike." Lady said, arms crossed under her chest which made her breast bulge some. Dante's eyes were magnetically attracted to the newly exposed cleavage.

"I didn't say they'd get away, but that doesn't mean they wont try." He said after bringing his gaze back up to her face.

With a sigh Lady relented. "Fine, let's just go already."

Although Bobby's Cellar wasn't far from Dante's home/office, it wasn't particularly close either, a good ten minute walk or so. They walked together in silence for the most part, Dante would occasionally throw in a sly, semi-flirting comment that Lady would either ignore or insult him over, just like old times. Before long they were standing in front of the entrance to what Lady now knew to be the infamous 'Bobby's Cellar', and it wasn't much. They walked down the small flight of stairs to the door, there was no signs, no neon lights, nothing. It seemed that the only way to actually know that this was a bar was if you had been here before, there was no way to tell from the outside. Dante held the door open and motioned for her to enter, much to Lady's surprise. She thought that proper manners were completely lost on him.

The interior was just as shabby looking as the exterior. The walls were a dull brown with various stains littered all over them. The floors, like the walls, were also brown and was sticky from spilled beer, at least she hoped it was from spilled beer. Most if not all of the tables were occupied by people that had a look to them that just screamed 'I am a criminal', though it didn't matter anyway because Dante was leading her straight to the bar.

"Hey, Gregie!" Dante shouted to a tall bald man behind the bar. He looked up from wiping the counter top and regarded Dante with a smile. "How's my tab looking?"

"Damn fine." The man, Gregie, said. He nodded at Lady. "Who's yer girlfriend? I ain't seen her round here before."

Lady's face immediately twisted into one of pure disgust. "I am NOT his girlfriend!" Dante just chuckled and shook his head.

"She's in the business like me." Gregie nodded in understanding.

"I get ya. So whacha havin?"he asked.

Dante thought about it for a second. "Everclear. Raw."

Gregie looked at him like he had two heads. "Kinda early ain't it?"

Dante only shrugged. "You got it?"

"Well, hell yeah I got it. How bout you lady?"

Lady hadn't really been following the conversation, she had been too caught up in watching her back. This place just seemed so shady, like everyone was planning to pounce on them at any given second. When the bartender called her name, she looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" This only made Dante laugh and the bartender raise a brow at her.

"I ain't said a name. Pick yer poison lady." Gregie said.

"Oh. . .Well, just give me what he's having." Dante laughed even louder and Lady turned to scowl at him. "What?!"

Dante rose his hands up in mock surrender. "Nothing, I just remembered something funny, honest."

Lady frowned at him but shrugged it off. After a moment Gregie set two tall glasses on the counter and poured in a clear liquid from an unmarked bottle into them. After both glasses were full practically to the brim, the man looked to both Dante and Lady. "Now yer sure ya want that, right? Ain't no going back after the first sip, I tell ya!"

Dante only grinned. "I'm good. Though, the little Lady may want to reconsider." For Dante, the die had been cast, the challenge set. He knew Lady was never one to resist a challenge, and that was what made this entire situation priceless. She had no idea what was in store for her. Unfortunately for him though, neither did he.

* * *

The sun was way too bright that morning, and his body felt twice as heavy as it should have been. Dante didn't know what time it was, but he was sure that it had to be at least noon. His head was on fire and the previous night was a complete blur. He knew he and Lady had went to Bob's but he couldn't remember anything else for the life of him. He groaned slightly and began to rub his aching temples. Why was he this hungover? Everclear has a very small amount of sugar in it, and he took it raw! He sighed and dug the balls of his palms into his eyes before attempting to sit up.

He made it about half way before he fell back to his bed. His muscles were still to tired to support him just yet. "I am never drinking again. It's tomato juice and strawberry sundaes from this day forward. . .aw who am I kidding." He mumbled softly to himself and was immensely shocked when his sheets muttered back incoherently. For the first time he looked down to his body. He couldn't see what was under the sheets but the bulge on top of him was a clear indication that something or someone was under there, laying directly on top of him, which explained the extra weight.

The mumbling came again and this time the figure shifted, as if to get into a more comfortable position, and as it did, the very top of it's head poked out from under the sheet. Brown hair spread wildly across his bare chest and Dante had to resist the urge to shout. Didn't Lady have brown hair? He suddenly became aware of how warm her body was against his, almost like they were. . .skin to skin. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Dante lifted the sheet over the figure and confirmed Dante's fears, both of them. One, the person was most certainly Lady, and two, she was indeed naked, and so was he.

"Oh damn. . ." He threw the sheet back over her body, breaking his line of sight from her. . .shapely. . .curvy. . .extremely sexy, "Goddamnit, what am I thinking?! Oh shit oh shit, what the hell am I going to do?" And then it happened. She began to mumble again a little more loudly. She shifted her weight again as she slowly stirred awake. Dante held his breath and hoped that it would some how make him invisible, though he knew it futile. She stopped moving for a second and Dante though that maybe she had went back to sleep, and he could try to sneak away, but his rotten luck with women held true. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she immediately looked her gaze to his.

For several seconds they just lay there, staring at each other, until Lady's eyes widened in shook. "What the hell are you doing?!" She pushed herself away from him as fast as she could before looking down at her state of dress, or undress as the case may have been. She snatched the sheet from Dante and wrapped it around herself. Blushing madly she looked back to Dante and became suddenly aware of his state of dress. . .or rather undress as the case may have been. Her mouth fell open as she saw his. . .his. . ._equipment _hanging out in the open. Her face burned red and she whirled around to face the wall as Dante tried to find some clothes. "What the HELL are you doing?!" Lady shouted at him again.

"Hell if I know! I woke up like this, same as you!" He said franticly as he slid on a pair of boxer shorts. "I guess we got smashed and. . ." He didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to.

Lady could only stand there in pure shook. They hadn't? No. . .they couldn't have. . .could they? She would remember something like that wouldn't she? She didn't say anything to Dante as she looked around trying to find all of her clothes that were scattered throughout - - she looked around for a moment and realized where she was - - Dante's bedroom. Scooping them up she left out of the room.

Dante heard her mumble something before she slammed the door to his bathroom shut. And all he could do was stand there, and wonder, did they. . .really do. . ._it_? After a moment he heard his front door open and slam shut followed by the sound of a motorcycle pulling out from his driveway. And with that, Dante was left to himself.

* * *

**The Morning After © Archimedes III**

**Written and Created by Archimedes III**

**Characters based on the characters from Devil May Cry**

**Devil May Cry © Capcom**


	2. All They Could Think to Say

Chapter Two

All They Could Think to Say

Lady sat in her bed, wide awake and unmoving. She couldn't bring herself to speak to Dante, not after what had happened between them, or what might not have happened. She was hoping for the latter. This was why she didn't drink, alcohol impaired your judgment. It made you do and say things that you would never do or say in reality. Although, she did read somewhere that it actually just made you more honest, making you do or say things that you would never do or say in reality, things you always thought about doing, but just never had the heart to. . . .But that was ridiculous. At least in this situation. Of course, Dante was. . .attractive, she would admit that much, but _she_ was not attracted to him, not like that. She never once thought of him with her, doing things like - - she stopped herself before she could finish the thought.

They _didn't _do it. She knew they hadn't. There was just no way, not even drunk, she would never stoop so low. No matter how nice or kind spirited Dante was, he was a demon, and the last thing she would ever want is to be with a demon. And that was the truth. At least, that's what she convinced herself was the truth. She cursed to herself as she rolled over to her stomach and buried her head beneath her pillow. It had been about two weeks since they had went out together. Even if they hadn't did anything together, there was no denying that Dante saw her naked. She wasn't necessarily self conscious of her appearance, but this was Dante she was talking about! He had seen her _naked_! No man had ever seen her adult body naked before, and now Dante could say that he did. Of course she also saw him. She clenched her eyes shut and groaned loudly as she tried her best to put the image out of her mind.

Her phone rang, pleading for her to answer it, but she ignored it. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now; she had this ridiculous fear that everyone on the planet had somehow found about what had happened and wanted to rub it in her face. That, and the fact that it might have been Dante. The image of him laying there, stark naked rushed back into her mind and her face immediately burned a bright red. She screamed into her mattress desperately trying to get the images to leave her mind for good, but to little avail. As soon as the phone stopped ringing it rang again, and Lady again ignored it. She wasn't planning on doing any hunter work that day so whoever it was, was completely out of luck.

She pushed herself off of her bed and walked to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror over her sink and sighed. She looked like shit, though for good reason. She hadn't left her apartment in a good while. She hadn't opened her curtains since she got back and her skin was dull from lack of sunlight. Dark circles sat underneath her bloodshot eyes. If she looked bad, she felt even worse. She hadn't been eating properly and she was often feeling nauseous because of her lack of nutrients. Of course, she completely put the blame on Dante. Damn him! That was all she could think; damn him straight to hell! Suddenly she was curled over the sink holding her stomach as a cramp tore through her body. That time of the month already? Jeez, as if her life could possibly get any worse.

* * *

Dante sighed to himself as he took another bite from his cold day-old pizza. The sun had already went down and he had not received a single call all day. He could have sworn that being a Devil Hunter was more exciting than this. Sure, it had been his goal to hunt down and rid the earth of all demonic influence, but he wasn't anywhere near ready to retire just yet. There were absolutely no demons about, which was strange as hell, seeing as this town in particular was basically the demons playground. He couldn't fathom what could have possibly scared them off as they were, certainly not him. No self respecting demon would ever admit defeat let alone flee from a _half-breed _as the called him. Not even the lesser rabble were that shameless. Not usually anyway.

And then there was Lady. Suddenly she didn't know how to answer a phone. He had called a few time after '_the incident_' but it would always go unanswered, he didn't even get her answering machine. In all honesty, it hadn't bothered him as much as it appeared to have bothered her. Then again, he wasn't a female, and he still hadn't had that much experience in dealing with them. So they saw each other naked and _might _have taken a step or two further. Dante wasn't so pissed about doing it than he was about not remembering doing it. If they actually _did _do it that is. But really, how many people turn up naked. . .in the same bed. . .on top of each other, and **not **end up doing _things_.

With a shrug he roughly chewed the pizza in his mouth a little less thoroughly than he should have a forced it down his throat. Women could be so crazy sometimes. There had to be _thousands _of women that would line up for a chance to get laid by Dante, but no, the one that he just so happened to have, possibly, gotten laid by is a psycho bitch with an attitude problem. Suddenly the phone rang.

Dante jumped at it, dropping his pizza onto his desk, completely forgotten. "Devil May Cry!" Said Dante into the phone, over-enthusiastically.

"Uhm, yeah, I'd like a number five with a side order of--" Dante hung up the phone without even bothering to tell the person on the other line that he had the wrong number. Seriously, where the hell were all the demons? Something wasn't right here, that much was certain. It wasn't ridiculously unusual for the demons to lay low, but they never flat out disappeared before. It was most annoying that now, when he felt like he needed to kill something more than ever, all of his _toys _had ran out on him. Almost as if they knew that he was in the mood to do some damage.

Again and again, his mind came back to Lady- -or more specifically- -Lady's body. The image of her, laying there naked on top of him was most definitely not an unwelcome one. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, throwing his feet on top of his desk. For a while he just sat there, eyes closed, thinking about her body. Despite himself, he sighed. Lady was really something. Definitely not like most girls he knew, which by comparison, weren't much. But still, why did she have to be such a bitch?

With a shrug, he pushed himself off of his chair and maid his way to the door. Without another thought, he set out. To where, not even he knew.

* * *

Lady had had enough. She was going to quiet these damned thoughts in her head once and for all. She had called in a specialist. Being a Demon Hunter, Lady was used to getting injuries that were, by normal standards, pretty bad. Most of then she had learned to deal with herself. Unfortunately, once or twice, she got in a little over her head and had required actual surgery. For obvious reasons, she couldn't go to a normal hospital, and so she had befriended Dr. Laura Cross, who had been expelled from the surgical field for one or two. . .or thirty cases of excessive malpractice. Of course, Lady had wanting nothing to do with the woman when she had learned of her rather sadistic past, but one night she had needed help, and she needed it fast. Lady, with a gun to the good doctors temple, demanded treatment, and that if anything went wrong, she would royally kick her ass.

Naturally, Dr. Cross found it amusing that she would make threats while demanding surgical treatment, and promptly informed Lady that if she wanted to harm her, she could just wait until she was under the effects of some anesthetics. To her immense surprise, and much pleasure, Lady had countered her argument, by saying that she wasn't going to be using any drugs on her. Dr. Cross, sadistic as she was, agreed, and has helped Lady with her surgical needs ever since, under the condition that they had never use any kind of drugs. She simply liked to her people scream.

And so, Lady had called the woman up and made an immediate appointment. And here she was, sitting on this womans dark and ugly medical table, in a white paper gown, her legs spread wide.

"Well," "Cross began. ", luckily, there is a very simple way to tell whether or not you to had sex or not. It's not always effective but I am sure we will have no problems."

Lady sighed, her heart was pounding in her chest as she thought about actually knowing for sure whether or not she and Dante had really. . .done it. "Whatever. Just do it."

Cross clapped her hands together. "OK! About when did you say this little incident happened?"

"About nineteen days ago." The memory of naked Dante came back to her again. She closed her eyes tightly and hoped that she wasn't blushing.

"OK, good, good. And were you a virgin about twenty days ago?" Cross asked, looking thoughtful.

". . .Yes" Lady answered.

"And you didn't have anymore _'incidents'_ after this one, correct?"

". . .No."

"Well congratulations, you two fucked." Said Cross as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

Lady suddenly sat up, looking fierce. "You're lying." She said it as if it were an indisputable fact.

Cross shrugged her shoulders and lit a cigarette. "Fucking isn't that bad you know. People do it all the time."

Lady again closed her eyes and shook her head so hard she gave herself a headache. "Stop calling it that. We didn't do anything!"

Cross took a long drag on the cigarette then tilted her head back and blew the smoke up into the air. "Stop calling what what? Stop calling sex fucking you mean? Why? That's what it is called. And I hate to break it to you, but when two people turn up naked in bed together after a night of drinking, about ninety-nine percent of the time you can be sure that they fucked the night before." Lady looked as though she was going to say some more, but Cross interrupted her by throwing a box of tissues at her. "Get cleaned, get dressed, then get out." She said, pointing her lit cigarette at the door.

Lady did as she was told. As she was half way out the door, Cross called out to her again. "Oh! And one more thing, girlie." She shouted coming up behind Lady. She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that made Lady want to hit her. "You're late."

"You're lying." Lady said it again, automatically. There was no way in hell that she was late, she had her period as they spoke. . . right?

"You said you had cramps and such. Sure, OK, but the thing is, when people are on their cycle," She paused to take another drag on her cigarette. ", they bleed." Cross said, raising her hands which were encased in the same rubber gloves that she had worn while she examined Lady.

No blood.

"See ya around, girlie." Said Cross as she slammed the door on Lady.

Lady's mind was racing. No way, no freaking way. It was a lie, it was all a lie. Cross was just pissed that Lady didn't need surgery, that she didn't get to poke around in Lady's opened flesh. That was all that it was. She hadn't did anything with Dante, and she definitely wasn't late. Nope, no way. She was right on time. She was just light this month. . .really light. . . really really light. . .

"Fuck." Was all she could think to say.

* * *

Dante had once again found himself at Bobby's Cellar. He sat at the bar talking animatedly to the tall bald barman, Gregie.

"So you say we were kinda friendly, huh?" Dante asked looking rather pleased with himself.

Gregie nodded, chuckling as he did. "Tha's right. Yer were eatin each other's guts, the way yer two were goin. It caught me by surprise, seein how the lady made it sure I knew yer weren' her guy. Made a right laugh though."

Dante nodded. She they had got pretty heavy in the bar. Interesting. "This was before or after the contest?" Apparently, almost immediately after they had each drained their glasses of Everclear, Lady had saw fit to challenge Dante to a Last-Man-Standing Drinking contest.

"After." Gregie answered.

Dante threw some bills down onto the counter not even bothering to count them. "Gregie, my man, you have been a tremendous help." And without another word he left the bar.

As soon as he was out in the open, he took a long deep breath of fresh air. They had made out in the bar, then turned up naked at Dante's place. In Dante's mind that was all the proof he needed. He walked down the street with a newly acquired bounce in his step. Things were looking up. As soon as he reached his shop he noticed the door was open, which was weird, as he had made sure to close it. Oh well, maybe some demons had a death wish, that was fine by him. He drew Ebony from it's holster and entered the shop. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Or rather who. . .

Lady sat at his desk, looking, or more like glaring, at the discarded slice of pizza that he had left there. S he entered, she looked up at him and glared. If looks could kill, Dante was sure he'd be lying next to Vergil right about now. Dante smiled though. "Well, look who it is. Finally remembered me, did you?"

He stuffed Ebony back in it's holster as he closed the door with is foot.

"I think I'm pregnant." There were no warnings, no explanations, nothing. She had just threw out the statement like some burning hot potato, right into Dante's face.

He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Well, fuck." Was all he could think to say.

* * *

**A/N: OK, only a few things to say here. Originally this story was meant to be a two shot. Where in this chapter you found out that they actually hadn't done anything, except sleep next to each other naked. But then I was like, fuck that, and changed it all up. **

**Anyways, just so you guys know, Cross isn't really a important character so don't worry too much about her. I doubt she will make many more appearances in this story before it is over, which might take a while. I'm not really sure what I am going to do now, though as I have no ideas for a plot, but meh, I'll get to that later, for now we can just enjoy some Dante bashing from Lady for a while. **

**I was sure there was something else that I wanted to say, but for the life of me I can't remember what. Well, in any case, that's all folks. For now anyway. **

* * *

**The Morning After © Archimedes III**

**Written and Created by Archimedes III**

**Characters based on the characters from Devil May Cry**

**Devil May Cry © Capcom**


End file.
